


Icecream Date

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She understands why he sometimes isn't there.





	

“I’m sorry…”  


Leia hears her father enter, and she turns to smile at him. “It’s okay.”

“I know you wanted to catch that show. I said I’d take you, and I let you down.”  


He had promised, but she also knew her father wouldn’t _break_ a promise without some real reason to it. It had hurt, yes, but she knew him well enough to understand. 

Bail Organa - by no means a small man - ducks his head in embarrassment. She grabs his hand, and kisses his cheek. “It’s okay. It was your… friends, wasn’t it?”

‘Friends’. The people he can’t talk about, but she’s beginning to understand from afar, all the same.  


He nods.

“Then I forgive you. On one condition.”  


“Name it, my little Princess, and it’s yours.”  


“Take me out for icecream. Right now. Take me out, and tell me more war stories.”  


“The Jedi, again?” He tucks a stray strand of her hair back. “Very well. If that is your demand, I will cede.”  


“You’re a terrible negotiator,” she complains.  


“No, I just go weak for my girls,” he replies. “Come on: have I told you about the time the great Jedi Council accidentally arranged a diplomatic meeting inside a ‘fresher, because of the scheduling and blueprint problem, and how it nearly started a war?”  


“No!”  


“Then I know what I’m going to tell you today…”  


Maybe she’s too old to hold his hand. Leia doesn’t care. He goes missing for such long stretches that she cherishes every moment with him that she gets.


End file.
